1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling water passage structure of an outboard motor suitable for taking water up from external water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one known example of cooling water passage structure of outboard motor such as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a main water intake is provided to the side face of a gear case, so as to guide water from the main water intake to a main water passage. A water reservoir is formed to the gear case at a position thereof above a propeller, so as to guide water from the water reservoir through a pipe to the main water passage. In this way, shortage of intake of cooling water taken up through the main water intake for cooling an engine, possibly due to clogging of the main water intake with by algae or the like, may be supplemented.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Utility Publication No. S61-55000